


Hammock Hog

by Jessymessy101



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Steve comes home to an empty house and no Danny.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Hammock Hog

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently don't have the motivation to write long stories at the moment but was inspired by an adorable image of Danno asleep in a hammock and this is what happened. It's just pure fluff and McDanno being adorable together.

“Danno, you here?” Steve bellowed through the house from the front door. No reply. Weird he could have sworn Danny said he’d be home before him. Steve wandered into the living room, drawn in by the sound of the TV playing on some home network channel. Still no Danny to be seen, his favourite blanket was lying on the sofa, tossed aside like he’d been there recently. He checked the kitchen next and found a half empty mug of coffee on the side, it was cold when he dipped his pinkie finger into the brown liquid. If Danny were here he’d have groaned in disgust at his bad habits.

“Danny?” Another shout as he slid open the screen door and was hit with the warmth of the mid afternoon Hawaiian sun. It pricked at his bare arms and face like needles. He’d struggled with the heat when he’d first arrived on the island, but once he realised he could still wear his beloved cargo pants and T’s in this heat he settled in quickly.

Steve let his eyes adjust to the sunlight and padded down the garden until he spotted the swinging form of Danny lying on the hammock at the bottom of the garden. The hammock wasn’t something Steve ever used, even less so when Danny moved in. He was a ‘hammock hog’ as Steve liked to call him. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking to look here first.

“Hey sunshine,” Steve approached, hoping to get a cheery welcome from his partner but instead he was met with silence. “Danny?” For a split second his heart hammered inside his chest and his cop mode kicked into gear. Sticking his fingers beneath Danny’s nose and letting out a sigh of relief when he felt the warm air hit them. He was fast asleep.

Quietly so as not to wake the sleeping man, Steve took out his phone, opening the camera app and pointing it at Danny snapping a few photos off. Of course that would be the noise to wake him up, not Steve’s bellowing voice through the house or the gentle touch from his fingers.

“Steve…What?” the sleep in his voice made him sound rougher than usual.

“Hey babe, sleep well?” Steve was smirking down at him and his smile only grew when he heard the exasperated groan from Danny when he finally opened his eyes against the blazing sun and spotted said smirk.

“I was, until you woke me from a perfectly good dream, why would you do that to a guy huh?” Danny asked trying to shuffle himself into a more upright position, as upright as you can get on a hammock.

“What were you dreaming about?” Steve crossed his arms still hovering over him. In fact he was trying to subtly keep the sun out of the other man’s eyes for him. It was the little things that Danny appreciated.

“Not you, if that’s what you were wondering” Danny began, “Anyway, what are you doing back I thought you weren’t coming back till late tonight?” Danny asked, not that he was complaining, he much preferred when they got to spend their evenings together so this was a rare occurrence.

“Came to see you didn’t I” Steve said so matter of fact, “Now scoot over.” Steve waved his long arms over Danny indicating for the other guy to make some space on the oversized hammock. It was big and would quite happily take Danny’s weight plus one of his kids, but they’d never tested if it was big enough to house two grown men at once.

“What no…I cant…Steve!”

“Scoot”  
  
“No you are not getting on here…”

“Yes I am”

“Why do you need to?”

“Cause I missed you babe”

“I haven’t missed you now get off me you big…oooph”

Steve managed to knee Danny in the stomach as he climbed over the top of him very unceremoniously into the frantically swinging hammock.

“Get out, you are not getting in here with me”

“Yep, its happening”

“No, Steve I mean it”

“Happening…”

“NO”

“Climbing in…”

“Steve!”

“Its happened I’m in….see that wasn’t so difficult was it?”

“I think you ruptured my liver with your stupid knee”

“Well half of its mine anyway” Steve muttered as he snuggled in close beside Danny.

“You’re not funny” Danny sulked, refusing to look at the other man now taking up most of the space. “For the record, I hate you”

“You love me” Steve nuzzled his face into Danny’s blonde messed up hair. He smelt like coffee and the ocean and he couldn’t help breath him in.

“I do when you’re not stealing my Hammock and ruining my sleep” Danny continued to mope but Steve could see right through his annoyed wrinkles.

“Admit it, you secretly love this.” Steve had wrapped his arm over the top of Danny’s head so his head was nestled into Steve’s shoulder. With the hand draped over the top of him he began to gently glide his fingers through Danny’s soft hair untangling the strands caught up from the breeze. He knew Danny loved when he did this and he was hoping to get back in his good books.

“mmmm, I hate it when you’re right, its rare but it does happen.” Danny gave in snuggling closer to Steve, turning onto his side slightly to drop his arm across the other man’s stomach.

“I’m always right” Steve moaned.

  
“No you just think you are, when in actual fact its me that’s always right and I just appease you cause you get that sad pouty lip thing when I argue with you and I secretly hate that” Danny was mumbling into Steve’s shirt now and his sleepy voice was coming in thick and fast.

“Why do you have to ruin this for me, will you just let me have this one win.” Steve whispered into the top of his head. Danny strained his neck up to look at Steve and for the first time since he got back he could really take in the sleep soaked look on Danny’s face.

“There’s that pout again, I hate that pout, let me fix that.” Danny leant up on his elbow and gently brushed his lips against Steve’s. Using his free hand to gently brush his knuckles across Steve’s cheek, something Steve secretly loved but would never voice aloud.

Steve leant down and deepened the kiss, taking in enough breath to savour the moment.

When Danny’s awkward angle gave out he broke away but his eyes never left Steve’s.

“I love you…and you were right I do secretly love this.” Danny shifted back to his original position and pulled his arm tight around Steve’s middle.

“I love you too.” Steve couldn’t help it when he planted another kiss to the top of Danny’s head. “Now go to sleep,” He commanded in his best stern voice.

“You got it boss” Was the last thing to slip out of Danny’s mouth before Steve could feel the gentle rise and fall of Danny’s chest against his own that told him he was fast asleep.

They stayed like that until the sun went down. Steve never fell asleep. Instead he stayed up just savouring the time he had with Danny asleep beside him and being able to watch the beautiful sunset disappear below the horizon. This is exactly where he wanted to be. He was home.


End file.
